He Never Knew
by nopickup
Summary: The navigator loves him, and so does the princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Suspicion**

_Cold. Cold night. Hands freezing. Need to breathe on them to feel warm. Mirror's blurred. Moisture, the cause. Hand wiped it to see clearly the reflecting image. Shivering. Body shivering. Emotionless. The face was emotionless. Mind, absent. SNAP! Eyes blinked. There was loneliness… sadness… Eyes never lie. Total silence says it all._

She got up early, sat down her chair outside the deck and grabbed the newspaper. Nothing was new. Same old news.

"Ohayou, Nami-san."

She was surprised by the soothing voice behind her, turned her head and saw the blue-haired princess smiling at her.

"Ohayou, Vivi-san," she greeted her back with a smile also.

The princess moved to her side and looked above the sky, watched the seagulls flying and the cirrus clouds that were slowly moving.

"Nice weather we have today."

For a while, Nami was stunningly looking at her. Then she was back in her mind.

"Yah, hope we'll have this same kind of weather throughout our voyage until we reach the next island."

Vivi was still admiring the view of the sky. Nami looked at her, thought for a while, and then went back to reading her newspaper. She was at peace already when Zoro's loud yawn disturbed her. She didn't know he was just lying near her. She made the same annoying look, lifted an eyebrow. Sudden surprise she had when Vivi went quickly in front of Zoro, bent her back and rested her hands on her knees. With glimmering eyes and a real sweet smile, she greeted the awakened swordsman.

"Ohayou, Mr. Bushido."

It kind of took a while before the idea had traveled into Zoro's mind.

"Oh, ohayou."

He slowly stood up with his knees then tapped Vivi's left shoulder as he walked towards the end of the ship. Vivi was still in her bent position. Her smile on her pretty face got even bigger. There was sparkle in her eyes. Nami saw that. It was evident that she was very happy.

Nami paused for a while. A total shock, she felt. Her eyes blinked, and blinked once more. Her mind was running, but really can't organize her thoughts. SNAP! She was back in her mind.

Vivi happily followed Zoro, and stood beside him. They were just there, standing side by side, watching together the movement of the current of the ocean, the seagulls flying, the clouds moving, everything that can be seen.

Nami watched both of them, then went back to her newspaper again. She was reading it, words passed through her head, but never retained. She definitely didn't understand what she was reading. Her eyes were on the articles, but not her mind.

She already knew something was going on.

She didn't like it.

**----99----99----99----99----**

_It's been a long time since i have written a fanfic. So sorry if this is a mess. Now I have realized that I don't know how to write a story anymore. This was supposed to be a one shot only, but obviously it didn't work out. Waaaah!!! Just proves I'm losing my skills. But feel free to give any comments or suggestions coz I really still haven't figured out how I would continue this story. (",)_


	2. Insecurity

**Insecurity**

The door slammed open. Luffy was rushing out while screaming for help as Sanji chased him from behind with one of his kitchen knives. The hungry, childish captain stole food again from the cook's sanctuary. Nami, who was busily examining the sky, had once again gotten annoyed by the noise the chasing crew members had made. She scolded at them, saying that they were disturbing again the peace brought by the beautiful morning. Her attention was caught afterwards by the laughter of two other people on board, Vivi and Zoro. Shock was shown from her facial expression.

_Zoro is laughing? Laughing that kind of laugh?_

She can hardly believe what she was seeing. She carefully observed the green-haired swordsman again. Yes, without a doubt, he was really acting that way.

Vivi put an end to her laugh and looked at the navigator.

"Don't be too harsh on them, Nami-san. They were just having fun."

Nami half-closed her eyes.

_Fun?_

"Besides," continued the other girl, "our days would seem to be incomplete without their enthusiasm."

Nami just sighed and forced herself to ignore the great disturbance brought by the brawling nakama. However, her attention was drawn again towards the laughing pair a while ago. She watched them as they were having a nice conversation with each other. Surely Vivi had greatly influenced Zoro, she thought. She tightly closed her fist and looked pissed off. She was irritated by them.

Leaving her two merry friends behind and passing by the other duo that were killing each other, Nami went inside the interior of Going Merry and made her way to her room. She slumped forward her bed, her face pressed down on her pillow.

_What happened that day? What happened that day?_

Continuously, she asked herself this question, this question in which she could not find an answer. Her mind seemed to malfunction, couldn't think of anything else. Unconsciously, she had fallen asleep.

----0----0----0----0----

Zoro cut down the bushes that were hindering his way. The place where he was was sure a big forest. Old, tall trees dominate the place, causing only few rays of sunlight to reach the bottom area. There were wild birds flying from tree to tree, centipedes crawling on mossy rocks, and bugs infesting the leaves of plants. Pain suddenly made him notice his bruises.

"Mr. Bushido?"

He was alarmed by the familiar voice and slightly turned around. He was relieved.


	3. Warmth

**Warmth**

The Straw-Hat Pirates were cast away to this particular island. No one knew about the existence of this piece of land. It was a new landmark in Nami's maps.

Being stuck in a mysterious island was sure a burden for them. Worse was when the crew got separated from each other. Each was lost in the inexplicable forest beyond the seashore. Each had a goal of finding one another and coming back to Going Merry safely.

_Safely…_

Unfortunately, not all of them could make their way back safely. Some of them were attacked by an unknown enemy. None of them knew what was exactly happening to their comrades, but all of them had their hearts beating at an abnormal rate. It was inevitable to worry about one another, knowing that they themselves were being attacked.

Zoro made a slight turn and saw the blue-haired princess catching her breath, her right hand on her chest and the other leaning on the rough trunk of an old tree. Certain ease he had felt at the moment but was immediately replaced by concern when he saw the bruises that had occupied his comrade's smooth body.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Bushido."

Zoro went near her and made a slight scratch on his head.

"Those creatures are really a pain in the neck. Good thing you've managed to escape from them, but it seems that they gave you hard time," said the swordsman to Vivi.

"Yah, it was a tough run. Racing with Karoo was a big help."

Vivi made a weak smile as she reminisced her childhood days with her pet. She straightened her posture, placed her hand on her forehead as she looked upon the branching leaves of old, huge trees covering the sky.

"I wonder how the others are."

Zoro sighed, turned around and started to walk.

"We better get going. We have to find the others before our enemy finds us first."

"Okay," Vivi replied and started her walk, but her first step seemed to be too much painful that she fell down on her knees. Zoro immediately checked on her. She had a long long cut on her left leg, blood continuously oozing.

"So, they really are victorious in harming you," said Zoro as he stripped a small portion from his Hawaiian polo and wrapped it around her wound.

"Now, that would help stop the bleeding. We better hurry and hope to find Chopper first. Can you stand?"

He stood up and offered a hand to her. She took his hand and slowly stood up, tried to make a step with her left foot, but there was too much pain, she almost fell down again but Zoro caught her.

"Looks like I don't have any other choice," Zoro sighed.

He turned his back on Vivi and then bent his knees.

"Hop on."

"Oh, no thanks. I'm would be fine. I'm sure I could manage," Vivi hesitated.

"C'mon."

Zoro moved closer to her. She couldn't refuse anymore so she accepted the swordsman's offer. She hopped on his back and Zoro carried him.

"You really don't have to do this, Mr. Bushido. I know you're also in pain."

Vivi felt a little ashamed.

"No, it's alright. Anyway, _you're a princess worth carrying_."

Vivi blushed after hearing Zoro's last words. She sort of felt very special.

Half an hour had passed already; still, there was no sign of their other nakama. Zoro was a little exhausted already, his bruises became more painful. Vivi's wound, on the other hand, had gotten better; it was not that bleeding too much anymore. Sweat was dripping down Zoro's head. He paused for a while.

"What is it, Mr. Bushido?" asked Vivi, wondering.

Zoro slightly turned his head to the left. "It has found us."

Vivi was alarmed. She slowly observed their surrounding, moving her head from left to right. Her heart was beating fast. Sweat continuously dripped down her face. She had to be prepared.

"Please put me down, Mr. Bushido."

Zoro did her request. He carefully put her down, grabbed on to his sword and prepared himself. At the same time, Vivi set her kujakki slasher in between her fingers. Back to back, they waited for the enemy's attack.

One after another, daggers flew directly to them. Zoro quickly counteract the flying, sharp, lustrous wedges. Something was moving very fast around them, but they couldn't identify what entity it was. Zoro grabbed Vivi's hand and they ran as fast as they can. Vivi, keeping herself up and trying to disregard the pain brought by her wound, followed Zoro in escaping from the creature that was chasing them. It was the same entity that had attacked both of them earlier.

They couldn't escape anymore. They had to stop running and face the opponent. They engaged in a fight wherein they didn't know who or WHAT they were fighting with. The enemy, however, became bias. It was aiming for Zoro more than Vivi, for he was more capable of fighting. The next attack was more fatal. A large number of daggers were thrown simultaneously towards him. He was able to block some of them but they were too many so a few had pierced through his flesh. He was worn out and bleeding excessively. Vivi was so stunned; she could do nothing but watch him being assaulted. She covered her mouth with her hands. Tears filled her eyes.

Zoro fell down on his knees. Catching his breath, he waited for the next attack, observed his opponent's movements, and thought for a while. Vivi ran towards him, very worried.

"Mr. Bushido…"

Vivi had only gone near him for a couple of seconds, and then Zoro immediately pushed her away. Another attack swiftly came, but he still had remaining strength to block it. Vivi was already crying.

Thinking so hard, she looked around, carefully observed the enemy.

The fight continued. This time, Zoro had figured out the enemy's attacks. He foresaw its moves and made a good counter-attack for them. The revelation of his foe's identity was within his reach already. One more time, it attacked, but Zoro was expecting for it, made the necessary counter-attack and then hit it with his Oni Giri. He almost caught it, but it was clever enough to payback. Zoro would not be able to avoid it. Vivi threw her kujakki slasher to their enemy, went towards Zoro and bumped him away with her body. The creature was pushed away by her attack but she received its payback. It directly hit her through her stomach. Blood came out from her mouth. Zoro's eyes became wide open as Vivi fell down. He was trembling in anger, and immediately used Santoryu to the unknown entity, which caused severe damage to it. It fled without them being able to know its real identity. Zoro instantly checked on Vivi, lifted her back and put it against his arm.

"What the heck did you just do?!" the worried swordsman asked angrily.

Vivi made a weak smile and tried to gather up her remaining strength in answering Zoro's question.

"I thought... it's only okay to do it."

The weakening lady coughed before continuing.

"Coz I believe… _you're a swordsman worth risking my life for_."

Zoro clenched his fist, his eyebrows met, but tears were trying to fill in his eyes. He was preventing them to fall down.

"Bakeru…"

----0----0----0----0----

An explosion occurred. Usopp failed again in one of his experiments. Nami was awakened from her deep slumber by the loud noise. She opened her eyes and blinked many times before sitting up. She touched her head, looked at her room's door for a while, and realized that Luffy was being chased again by Sanji.


	4. Wonder

**Disclaimer: **One Piece… not mine… definitely.

A disclaimer? Yah, someone required me to.

* * *

**Wonder**

Nami rested her back against the side of Going Merry, her elbows on its wooden surface. She stared at the waving flag, which was representing the Straw Hat Pirates, attached to the pole of the ship as she waited for Sanji. Coming from the interior of the ship, Sanji went out and carefully brought Nami the cup of coffee she had requested from him. He handed it to her, and she smiled as she took it.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

Sanji leaned his back against the side of the ship, just beside Nami, after handing over the coffee and then brushed his hair with his right hand.

"I poured all my love in making that coffee for you, my Nami-san."

He gave her a seductive look afterwards. Nami just rolled her eyes up and then took a little sip from her hot beverage. The pervert cook, on the other hand, took from his pocket a pack of cigarettes and withdrew one from it, placed it in his mouth, lit it with his lighter, and blew smoke into the air.

It was quiet for sometime. The two hadn't spoken a word. The captain was still sound asleep, and so was the swordsman. Chopper was inside his room, reading some sort of a medicine book while Vivi was quietly watching Usopp perform one of his experiments.

"Hey, Sanji-kun," Nami broke the silence. Sanji looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Have you ever been really in love with one of the many women you have fantasized? As in, it's not just lust, which is what you're always after."

Sanji continued to stare at her blankly.

"I mean, have you ever felt that you desperately and truly wanted to be with someone? That it is really love what you're feeling?"

Sanji's face was expressionless for a while. Then he made a subtle laugh. Nami looked at him, serious, as she waited for her nakama's answer.

"Of course, my dear Nami-san," Sanji replied enthusiastically. "…to you."

Nami's eyebrows met and removed her looks from the cook.

"Cut it out, Sanji. I'm serious," the annoyed navigator replied.

"You wouldn't believe what I'm saying is true?" Sanji knelt down on the floor, extended his right arm towards Nami and placed his left hand on his chest as his eyes turned heart-shaped again. "You're the love of my life, the only woman that has made my heart beat in a different way," he exaggeratedly declaimed.

Nami sighed.

"Why the heck am I asking you?"

Then she took another sip from her coffee.

Sanji stood up already and relaxed his back again against the side of the ship, placed his cigarette in his mouth and breathed out smoke into the air.

"So, how 'bout you, Nami-san?"

Nami turned her eyes on Sanji and saw him smiling mischievously at her.

"What 'how 'bout me'?" she asked innocently.

"Have you ever been in love?"

The navigator didn't answer, just lifted her cup of coffee and sipped from it.

"With that moss-haired swordsman, right?" Sanji continued.

Nami's eyes got a little wider. She was surprised with what the cook had said. She looked at him again. Sanji was staring at her. She withdrew her looks as she replied.

"What the hell are you saying?"

Sanji moved his body and leaned sideward, facing Nami.

"I knew it."

Nami's whole body became stiff. She couldn't open her mouth to defend herself. She just stared plainly on the horizon.

"But it seems that that bum already have some kind of an understanding with Vivi-san."

Nami's grasp on the cup became tight. She took a deep breath.

"Anyway, I'm always here, my Nami-san," Sanji grinned.

Nami became annoyed again and gave him a bad look. She put the cup on the wooden surface of the ship and walked away, leaving Sanji behind. Sanji just sighed as she watched her go away, leaned his back again against the side of the ship and puffed smoke from his cigarette.

_She really wouldn't believe that I am serious. Nah… it's fine._

Nami passed by the sleeping swordsman. She paused for a while and stared at him. She bit her lower lip and then continued her walk towards the other side of the ship. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the ship's wooden edge and clasped her hands. The cold wind of the morning met her face and blew her orange hair. She watched the flow of the waves of the ocean.

_Why has he attracted me after all? I can't remember. All I just know is that… No, I don't wanna say the word._


	5. Veracity

_oh! sowee for the late update.. 2nd sem started already so there's a lot of tasks to do.. couldn't have the chance to relax and think.. anyway.. chap 5 is here.. :)_

_oh wait! my disclaimer.. i might get reprimanded again.. ;p_**  
**

**Disclaimer: OnePiece... not mine... definitely.**

* * *

**Veracity**

It was getting a little boring lately. No exciting adventures came their way as they sail in the ocean. No marines ambushing them, no pirates trying to mess with them, no bounty hunters deciding to lose their lives in capturing them, no bad weather hindering them. The wind was calm, the ocean was at peace, the sun was always shining bright.

He felt he was suddenly enclosed in a routinely world these past few weeks. He would get up early in the morning, splashed water on his face in front of the sink, checked if his sacred place was still safe and had not yet been invaded by the opened-stomach captain, and then rolled up his sleeves and started preparing breakfast for his nakama. This was how things went.

He was getting tired of the daily routine that came about. He was getting tired of chasing after Luffy every time he sneaked in the kitchen. He was getting tired of listening to the explosion of Usopp's experiments or watching him and Karoo chase each other. He was getting tired of wondering why Chopper always read those thick medicine books. He was getting tired of waking up Zoro or watching him and Vivi enjoy the company of each other. Most of all, he was getting tired of seeing a melancholy Nami.

The other members of the crew might have not noticed it, but he knew that his most loved navigator was downcast. He knew the reason---the reason that was also causing him so much pain. The goddess of love hadn't been fair to them, he thought. He knew she was suffering in pain from the fact that Zoro and Vivi like each other. Also, with the fact that Zoro had never known about her feelings for him. He, too, was suffering in pain---pain from the fact that the love of his life loves another man, and from the fact that she would never believe that he was serious about her, the fact in viewing him as a man who can never stick to one woman, the fact that will always remain.

It was a painful truth for him.


	6. Unveil

_sorry for the very, very long wait.. since 2nd sem started i hardly had the time to think for this.. but it's summer already.. yey! so chap 6 is here.. _

**Disclaimer: One Piece.. not mine.. definitely..**_  
_

* * *

**Unveil**

"Yah, I used to be attracted to you."

Earth trembling, mountain rocks crumbling, sea screaming, wind crying… a huge asteroid collided with planet earth, causing a tremendous explosion; thus, the end of the world.

Exaggerated may it seem, but this was how Nami sort of felt after hearing those eight life-depressing words from the mouth of Zoro.

"It was undeniable that you are indeed attractive, despite your mischievous character."

Nami's stunned mind immediately turned into an annoyed one after hearing Zoro's sarcastic complement. But when he continued, everything turned serious again. It was as if Nami's heart was about to fall from her chest.

"I don't know why or how, but it came to the point that I really liked you. You are a charming girl after all."

Nami was holding her breath. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't stand it.

_Stop._

It was hurting her so much.

"…with just a nasty attitude," Zoro laughed as he teased her again.

Nami closed her eyes halfway, annoyed.

"Why do you always have to ruin the mood?"

"Anyway, that is past already. I've realized that it won't work out, no matter what. We couldn't stand each other after all. Haha…"

SNAP!

Nami had her heart almost breaking. She didn't want to accept the fact she had known. It was better if she hadn't known anything about it. She wants to shut her ears, but his words kept entering her mind.

"So what do you think of Vivi?" she unconsciously asked.

Zoro looked at her, unprepared for the question she threw on him. Then he smiled.

"Ah, that? I guess I can't hide it anymore. It's showing up already. I really can't believe it. Vivi sure is some girl. Yah, I think I like her."

Glass breaking… she was enclosed in a room filled with mirrors, each reflecting her image… her heart. One after another, they broke into pieces, breaking each piece of herself… of her heart.

"But I don't know if it'll lead us to good."

Nami clenched her fists as she sat on her seat. She was clenching them so hard.

"She likes you."

Zoro looked at Nami, but unaware of her situation.

"Yah, I know."

Her eyes grew rounder. Her heart felt a very great disturbance. In that instant moment, her hands became calm. It seems that she was incapable of multi-tasking at the time.

"Oh, so much for this. I'll go outside and do some bench presses."

Zoro tapped Nami on the head as he went out the deck. Nami was bewildered already. She clenched her fists again, clenched them even harder. She was shaking, shaking so badly, because of depression. She bit her lower lip; bit it so hard that it almost bleed. She can't prevent the tears from falling.

"Bakeru! Bakeru!"

She stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Bakeru! Bakeru! Why do you think that way?! Why have you thought that things will never work between us? If you could have just made a move back then, then we could have… bakeru! You don't know how I like you so much! Bakeru!"

Nami was crying hard. She sat down again and covered her face with her palms.

"Bakeru… you shouldn't have told me that anymore. Never say unnecessary things. They'll just hurt me."

Nami had gone wild again. She stood up again and threw her chair away. She kicked her table as she whined.

"Why do I have these feelings for you? Why do I have to suffer because of these feelings? I want them to go away. Go away!"

She lost all her strength afterwards and fell down on her knees. She continued sobbing.

"Why have I never told you? Why have you never known?"

From the slight opening of the door, there stood Sanji, silently watching her depressed Nami. He just stood there, feeling very sorry for his loved one, and also very sorry for himself. There was nothing he could do to help her. He was not enough to make her happy. All he could do was watch her, watch her as HER heart was slowly being torn into pieces, watch her as HIS heart was slowly being torn into pieces. He knew that he will never be good enough for her. What lonely eyes he had.

"You really like to hurt me, you dumb-ass swordsman. You really like to hurt me."


End file.
